globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Dome City
Dome City is a social hub in the Sonoran Desert. This is where you can purchase new items, craft upgrades, allocate skills and equipment, have your armor dyed, trade with other players, fight in a virtual reality arena, join a fight or just mess around, talking to other players and doing handstands. Built in a rather large Dome, there are multiple Dome Cities, all the same, just with different players. The city is divided into 3 sectors: The Market District, which houses the shops, post office, auction house and prototyping center, the Technology Sector which houses agency lists and equipment and a neural reprogramming center, and the Center Info Pylon, covered in displays, where you can join a match or particpate in PvE. Market District This area of the city contains several shops and an auction house and post office. This is where items are bought and sold. The shops are: *'Auction House': Players can browse all the items currently up for sale, and place items of their own for sale. *'Carter's Seasonal Accesories': Sells unique helmets, such as a Tremor Pilot helmet, a Spartan Helm, or a Silver Minotaur head. (Was replaced by Burning Fashion.) *'Device Vendors': Players can purchase new devices from one of four stores in the Market district. *'Dyes': The color of a player's Armor and Weaponry can be customized using the Dyes sold here. *'Hawk's Helmets and Armor': Suits and Helmets are available for Credits, and Armor can be purchased via Tokens. *'Prototyping Center': Players can craft modifications using components and blueprints collected from PvE missions or bought from other players. Blueprints can also be purchased here. *'Shipping and Receiving': Players can send and receive in-game mail from this counter. Useful for direct trades, skipping the Auction House. Technology Sector This area is not as busy as the Market District, and is mainly used for setting skills. The stalls are: *'Agency Info': Players can browse the list of agencies and apply using the in-game interface. *'Agency Supplies': Sells supplies for AvA, including respawn beacons and strike ships. *'Cyber Cuts': Allows players to change hair styles and colors at the cost of Agenda Points. There are a few hair styles that can only available at Cyber Cuts. *'Genolab Facial Reconstruction': Allows players to modify their character's facial features at the cost of Agenda Points. *'Neural Reprogramming Center': Allows players to allocate Skill points, which are gained by experience. Dome City provides this service at no charge, allowing players to try many different Skill Builds as often as they like. Info Pylon Directly in the center of Dome City is the Info Pylon. This terminal allows players to sign up for PvP and PvE missions. It also has several help terminals to direct players to the other establishments. Branching off from the center area, there is also the Virtual Reality Arena, where players can test out devices and tactics against each other, and Teleport pods, allowing travel to other domes. The mission interface can also be accessed by the "m" hotkey. Category:Locations Category:Maps Category:Rare Goods Merchant Trader